


There is No Sweeter Innocence than Our Gentle Sin

by useumssi



Series: Seongsang Church Bois [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consent, Crying, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drinking Games, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of homophobia, Mentions of religion, Non-Penetrative Sex, Punishment, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Throat Fucking, no beta we die like men, slight praise kink, uhhh thats all i can think of right now, we love consent in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useumssi/pseuds/useumssi
Summary: There is no one judging them here. There is no one but themselves. Yeosang accepts Seonghwa the way he is. And Seonghwa wants to give him everything.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Seongsang Church Bois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903489
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	There is No Sweeter Innocence than Our Gentle Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Thanks for clicking on this lil oneshot! I hope you enjoy it!  
> As always, please read the tags before you read, as there is mention of religion and homophobia in a religious setting, so please be mindful of that!
> 
> Big thanks to Athena for sparking this idea with one tiny lil tweet that got me thinking of church boy Hwa being ruined OTL
> 
> Title is taken from Hozier's "Take Me to Church"

The sounds of the forest are that much more deafening when your sight is taken from you. The chirp of crickets is like a midnight symphony, raising goosebumps along Seonghwa’s arms. His hands are on the shoulders of the youth group member in front of him, the slight rise and fall of their body as they breathe is the only thing keeping him grounded as his mind and body threaten to spiral and fall into an inky abyss. The blindfold over his eyes is silken and soft, slipping over his face with the ease of water yet pulled so taut that there is no chance for him to peek under. 

The crunch of leaves and sticks underfoot jars Seonghwa as a youth minister gently tugs away the person standing in front of him. His arms fall to his side, swinging in a breeze that isn’t there as he listens to their footsteps recede down the well worn “Path to Eternal Life”. Seonghwa’s done this retreat before, and he knows what waits for him at the end of that path. It’s a crucifix with the likeness of the Son of God hanging from it like He did at Golgatha, blood running from His crown of thorns as He dies to bring His people salvation. 

Seonghwa has prayed under that very cross many times, each year he’s come on this retreat. Every year, it’s the same thing. _Say an Our Father, a Hail Mary, and a Glory Be, and ask for the forgiveness of your sins_. And every year, he’s been happy to recite the prayers that were burned into the deep recesses of his memory from the time he was able to attend mass with his family. 

But this year… this year is different. Seonghwa had done _everything_ by the book. No drugs, no drinking, no cursing, no using the Lord’s name in vain. He respected his parents and was kind to his neighbors, he volunteered at churches and charities and soup kitchens, he attended all the youth group meetings and went to church every Sunday. He did everything _right_. 

So what was he praying for forgiveness for? Was it for staring too long at a cute boy he passed by on campus? Was it for dreaming of a life in the future with a husband and family of his own? Was it for allowing Yeosang to kiss him last night… and liking it? 

*****

_Tomorrow is the last day of the retreat, and as per their lucrative tradition, the older kids gather in a single cabin, nearly crammed shoulder to shoulder in the cramped space. It’s a familiar group, the same faces Seonghwa sees every year on this retreat, just older each time._

_They started this tradition back in high school when the youth group was only twelve members, children of the most devout families of the community. Since then, their little club has grown, including more kids each year until Seonghwa can barely keep up with the new names and faces._

_Their own little group stayed tight-knit over the years, and with everyone now in college, this trip is a time they cherish together, reminiscing old memories and making new ones each day._

_“Hey Byounggon, I bet you can’t drink this whole bottle of vodka in one go,” Vernon goads, holding up an almost full bottle of the vanilla flavoured alcohol. Seonghwa can feel the phantom sting of it in the back of his throat as Byunggon accepts the challenge with gusto, tipping his head back and downing it like it were juice._

_Vernon and Dino whoop as Byunggon finishes off the bottle, already slightly wobbly on his feet, and bows to his audience who give him a scattered round of applause. Seonghwa chuckles into his Sprite, rolling his eyes at their antics, more fond than anything. Yeeun sits down beside him where he's settled on one of the twin beds pressed against the wall of the cabin, bumping his shoulder affectionately and tapping their cups together before taking a swig of her rum and coke._

_"How long do you think he has till he passes out?" she whispers under her breath, tipping her head at Byounggon. The man in question stumbles around the room, throwing his arms around anyone he can get his hands and declaring his undying love for them. Keonhee and Hwanwoong grimace as he grabs them simultaneously, the shortest man unfortunately stuffed into Byounggon's armpit in his enthusiastic attempt to embrace them both at the same time._

_A chuckle sounds from the bed stuffed in the opposite corner of the room. Seonghwa looks over to where Changbin and Yeosang are lounging on the bed, backs pressed against the wall and red plastic cups in hand. They watch as Byunggon lumbers over to his next victims and throws himself over Soojin and Soyeon's laps, nearly spilling their drinks in the process._

_Seonghwa smiles over the lip of his cup before replying. "I'll give it fifteen minutes before he knocks out in Soyeon's lap and she drags him out of here herself."_

_"I say he throws up in the bushes outside first before passing out on the porch," Yeeun giggles back, Seonghwa snorting unattractively into his palm at the imagery. His eyes wander back to the heap of bodies on the floor before flickering over to the other side of the room._

_Yeosang stares back at him under long blonde bangs, smirking ever so slightly. Seonghwa freezes, eyes locked on Yeosang's smouldering gaze. His heart begins to race and he wills himself to look away before the blush he can feel threatening to flood his face gives him away._

_Yeeun nudges him with an elbow knowingly. Of their entire group, she's the only one he's come out to over the years, and she's the only one who knows about his ridiculously huge crush on Kang Yeosang._

_It happened back in high school, after a particularly pointed homily where the priest had gone off on a tangent about homosexuality, and why it's wrong in the eyes of God. See, Seonghwa loved his religion and his community and his God with his entire soul. But hearing those vicious words about the God he loves not loving him back broke him during a time where he was still coming to terms with who he was. He made an excuse to his parents about the youth group and stayed behind at the church, stealing away to one of the extra rooms in the back of the building that was used for Sunday school. There he cried and prayed and begged God to forgive him, promising him that he would change and apologizing for liking boys more than girls._

_That's how Yeeun found him after the mass, still dressed in her altar server robes. She'd picked up a teary-eyed Seonghwa from where he sat on his knees in front of the crucifix hung on the wall and held him close, soothing him until he could breathe long enough to tell her what was wrong._

_It was her who told him that he wasn't wrong for existing, and that God didn't make mistakes. It was her that reassured him that God would love him no matter what, and that despite what that priest said, Seonghwa was born as exactly as who he was supposed to be._

_A mere month later, Yeosang's family moved to the neighborhood and joined the church, and Seonghwa was intrigued by the skinny boy who huffed and puffed his way through every Sunday service. Seonghwa felt his heart flutter in his chest the moment he'd laid eyes on him during this first youth group meeting, which Yeosang had been dragged into by the cuff of his ear._

_Things had only gotten worse since then, his palms getting clammy every time Yeosang stood close to him and his heartbeat skyrocketing until he felt lightheaded when they shook hands during the service. For years he tamped down his feelings for Yeosang; it was easier after they all left for college, but each year on this retreat, Seonghwa's yearning slammed back into him like a freight train._

_Last year was when everything changed, though. During a drunken game of Truth or Dare, Vernon had asked Yeosang to show them all a picture of the person he was dating- a topic he'd kept quite mum about for the longest time. Seonghwa was sure he stopped breathing when Yeosang pulled out his phone and showed them his background photo._

_It was a_ man _, dressed in a plain grey t-shirt and who had very clearly just woken up from what looked like a deep sleep. He had a dreamy, lazy smile on his face, the apples of his cheeks flushed a rosy red, and he was looking up at something behind the camera with undeniable adoration in his eyes. The photo was taken from above, and Seonghwa could just barely see Yeosang's knees at the bottom of the frame, straddling the man's hips._

_"His name is Yunho," Yeosang said nonchalantly after everyone had had a good look, locking the screen and slipping it back into his pocket._

_"He's cute," Soojin commented, and the rest of the group hummed in agreement (except Byounggon, who drunkenly announced that Yunho was "literally the hottest guy he'd ever seen in his life"). And just like that, they'd moved on._

_No questions, no disgust. Pure acceptance and love- perhaps a bit too much from Byounggon- but love nonetheless._

_Seonghwa hadn't felt such a sense of relief before in his life; he now knew that despite what their congregation may think of him for being gay, he would have this group of friends to come back to, and who would accept him as he was._

_Of course, shit hit the fan when Yeosang brought Yunho to a church picnic one day soon after (the man was even more gorgeous in person, Seonghwa had to admit) and introduced him as his boyfriend. Half the congregation took it in stride while the other half gave him blatantly dirty looks for the duration of the event._

_Yeosang stopped coming to church after that, but Seonghwa still saw him around, mainly when he volunteered. His feelings for Yeosang became consuming in the past year, spurred on by the man's brazenness and unwillingness to compromise who he was to please others. But still, a crush was a crush, and nothing would come of it, no matter how much Seonghwa pined after Yeosang._

_Seonghwa sighs through his nose and rests his head on Yeeun's, his friend leaning into him and sharing his warmth. They watch as Byounggon fumbles to his feet, holding up the empty bottle of vodka he'd chugged and declaring: "Let's play Truth or Dare!"_

_There's a chorus of agreement, almost everyone in the room completely inebriated, save for Seonghwa and Hwanwoong who look at each other in dread for what was to come. They form a circle on the floor quickly, people topping up their drinks in preparation for the game._

_Soenghwa refuses the bottle of liquor as it came around to him, passing it on to the person next to him. As much as he likes to indulge occasionally, his good little church boy mindset prevented him from taking even a sip of alcohol while on a religious retreat._

_"Okay, I'll go first!" Vernon says. "Yeeun!"_

_Yeeun groans audibly from where she sits next to him. "What?"_

_"Truth or dare?"_

_"Truth," she chooses, not trusting a drunk Vernon enough to give her a dare that wouldn't involve taking off her clothes._

_"Fine," Vernon grumbles, visibly disappointed by her choice. "Who in this group do you like the least?"_

_"You," Yeeun replies without missing a beat. Dino howls in laughter beside Vernon, the older man staring at Yeeun accusingly._

_"Fuck you."_

_"Love you too, Vernie," Yeeun smirks. "Keonhee, truth or dare?"_

_The game continues like this for several turns, people taking sips of their drink when they refuse to answer a question or complete a dare._

_"Yeosang, truth or dare?" Byounggon asks, giddily bouncing in his spot._

_"Dare," Yeosang says coolly, not even slightly fazed by the mischievous look that crosses Byounggon's face at his choice._

_"I dare you to spin the bottle," he rolls the empty glass bottle into the center of the circle, "and kiss whoever it lands on."_

_"Wait, he can't do that," Soyeon interjects. "He has a boyfriend."_

_"Actually, I broke up with him a couple of months ago," Yeosang admits, reaching for the bottle._

_Seonghwa quirks an eyebrow in interest, quickly masking his expression so that he doesn't look too eager at this revelation._

_"What?! Why?!" Hwanwoong asks, and Seonghwa silently thanks him for asking the burning question._

_"I realized I like someone else," Yeosang shrugs. "Now, am I doing this dare or not?"_

_"Do it or drink," Byounggon says, swaying unsteadily from side to side._

_"Okay, then."_

_Yeosang reaches for the bottle and gives it a spin, the glass clinking quietly on the hardwood floor as it rotates. Seonghwa holds his breath as it begins to slow down, opting to look anywhere but the bottle and sipping on his drink. He can hear it slide to a stop, and then Byounggon loudly announcing: "OKAY now you have to kiss Seonghwa!."_

_Seonghwa chokes on his Sprite, the fizzing bubbles irritating his windpipe as he coughs and looks at the bottle, which is surely enough pointed directly at him. His eyes widen as his gaze jumps from the bottle on the floor to Yeosang, who is looking at him expectantly. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Byounggon, Vernon and Dino cackling, dog-piled on top of each other on the floor._

_"Hyung, are you okay to do this?" Yeosang questions him, ignoring the ruckus around them. Seonghwa coughs before nodding, Yeeun bumping him with her elbow lightly. He can’t bring himself to look at her, too hyper-focused on Yeosang crawling towards him on his hands and knees. It's not very graceful, considering Yeosang drank almost as much as the other guys, but he still manages to look so_ good _._

_"Are you sure?" he asks again, and Seonghwa nods, closing his eyes as Yeosang leans in. He feels a hand come up to his chin as their lips meet quickly. Seonghwa stiffens as Yeosang presses closer, moving his hand to the back of Seonghwa's head to hold him in place. It's not the best kiss ever, Yeosang's technique slightly sloppy as a result of his tipsy state and Seonghwa not responding at all from his state of pure shock. However, he would be lying if he said he didn't feel sparks in his veins and see fireworks behind his eyelids, the very tips of his fingers tingling from their kiss._

_It ends all too quickly, Yeosang shuffling back to his spot beside Changbin as everyone around them whoops in excitement. Seonghwa tries to ignore the pure fire he feels coiling in his belly, sipping his drinking and avoiding looking at Yeosang. Yeeun slips her hand into his and squeezes gently, running her thumb over his palm as it trembles imperceptibly._

_The game soon comes to a close after Byounggon shoots up and excuses himself, stepping outside and retching loudly. Seonghwa and Hwanwoong exchange a glance, picking up the plastic cups strewn about and returning the remaining alcohol to Soojin's suitcase that she used to somehow smuggle everything in without getting caught._

_Sure enough, when they step outside to return to their own cabins, Byounggon is sleeping face-down on the porch. Yeeun chuckles and quirks an eyebrow at Seonghwa, her prediction brought to fruition by the unsuspecting man snoring on the ground._

_Seonghwa and Hwanwoong pick him up gently and return him to his cabin, making sure everyone makes it back to their own before heading to bed. As Seonghwa walks up the steps to his own cabin, his lips tingle as they feel the phantom sensation of Yeosang against him, his fingers curling into the hair at the back of his neck._

_He touches his lips with a finger, remembering the way that his body practically lit up at a mere kiss. Seonghwa sighs before unlocking the door, the room inside dark as he steps in._

_There's no way he'll be able to sleep tonight._

*****

Seonghwa sighs through his nose and squares his shoulders, ready for his blind trek up the steep hill to the crucifix. He is the last one to go, having volunteered for this spot since he knows the younger children scare easily being alone in the dark. However, he would be lying if he said that the thought of being here in the middle of the woods, blindfolded and alone, didn’t send his stomach into an intense tumbling routine. 

The silent footfalls of one of the youth ministers closes in from the treeline and stops beside him before a hand is placed on his arm to guide him up the hill. The walk is silent, as it always has been. Now is supposed to be a time for reflection of your wrongdoings and sins, but all Seonghwa can think of is his kiss with Yeosang and how _right_ it felt. 

The youth minister tugs on his arm and Seonghwa can feel the underbrush thicken, nearly tripping over roots and stones. They are very clearly no longer on the path, which has been smoothed down by hundreds of pairs of feet traversing it every year. 

“Where are we going?” Seonghwa’s voice is small, but he continues to follow the youth minister. There is no answer to his question except a hand tugging him along by the elbow. Seonghwa’s stomach flips again and again, unsure if he should be excited or scared. Maybe this is a new activity for the older group members? It certainly wasn’t on the schedule. 

He’s led up a set of stairs and through a door, which silently clicks shut behind him. Then the hands that were on his elbows are now on his waist, walking him backwards until he’s pressed between the solid wood of the door and a hard body. Seonghwa’s heart is pounding so hard he’s sure that whoever is pressed against him so closely can feel it through his ribcage. 

“Wh-who are you?” Seonghwa’s voice trembles as his body betrays him, not responding to his attempts to break out of this stranger’s hold. 

The body shifts impossibly closer, the person’s nose nuzzling gently against his neck. “I’m a little insulted you haven’t figured it out yet, Seonghwa hyung.” 

Yeosang’s familiar, deep tone whispers right into his ear, Seonghwa’s body going slack at the admission. The gooseflesh is back tenfold, prickling up and down his arms and legs and back, all of his nerve endings standing at attention. 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Seonghwa huffs as he reaches up to pull off the blindfold. A hand catches his wrist before he can yank the soft material over his head. Yeosang shifts his hand so their fingers are intertwined, his hand pinning Seonghwa’s against the grainy material of the door. Seonghwa’s breath stutters as he realizes the position they’re in- Yeosang pressed against him with a thigh between his legs, their chests flush and breaths mingling. 

“Leave it on, it’s kind of sexy,” Yeosang chuckles, the hand around Seonghwa’s waist squeezing the flesh there. “And no, it’s not a joke.” 

“Then what is this?” Seonghwa breathes. The arm that’s not pinned against the door comes up to grip Yeosang’s bicep. It takes a gargantuan amount of effort on Seonghwa’s part to not squeeze the hard muscle hidden beneath the oversized fabric of Yeosang’s sweatshirt. He breathes through his nose sharply when he feels Yeosang’s lips on his jaw, not kissing, but rather just _feeling_. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since we kissed,” Yeosang admits with a sigh. “Actually, I’ve been thinking about you for a long time.” 

His lips are on Seonghwa’s neck now, brushing lightly over the skin as he speaks. Seonghwa holds his breath and waits for the punchline… but it never comes.

“Wait- are you confessing to me right now?” Seonghwa asks, disbelief lacing his voice. Of all the scenarios in which he imagined this happening, blindfolded at church camp with his back pressed against a door and a _very_ hot guy pressed against his front had _never_ crossed his mind. 

“Mhmm,” Yeosang hums. The hand holding his against the door slides down until their arms are dangling, fingers loosely twisting together. 

“You like… me?” Seonghwa probes. There’s no way he heard that right. That would imply that Yeosang broke up with his boyfriend because of _Seonghwa_. 

“Yes, Park Seonghwa. I like you,” Yeosang murmurs.

“Oh, fuck me.”

A laugh punches itself from Yeosang’s chest. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Shut up,” Seonghwa can’t help but giggle at his own uncharacteristic outburst, his body relaxing under Yeosang’s hands. 

“For the record, though, I like you too, Kang Yeosang,” Seonghwa admits shyly.

Seonghwa wishes he could see Yeosang’s face right now, and the smile he’s sure is gracing his angelic features. It’s one of his favorite parts about Yeosang, reserved for people at the homeless shelters and soup kitchens they volunteered at together. 

Yeosang may not be a God-fearing individual, and some may say he’ll go to hell for it, but Seonghwa has watched him since he joined the parish. Yeosang hated mass and worship, yet he never turned down volunteer work. He arrived on time and did his job with integrity and pride, doling out his smile in droves to the people that needed it most. 

So yes, Yeosang is something of a black sheep in the community. But that was why Seonghwa had slowly fallen for him over the years. Yeosang was irrevocably and unapologetically himself- something that Seonghwa dreamt to be.

“You like me too? Are you serious?” Yeosang breathes, his hands falling away from Seonghwa’s body. He doesn’t have the chance to feel disappointed as the hands come up to cup his face gingerly, much like they did last night. 

“Yes, I like you too.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Seonghwa lips tug into a grin at how small Yeosang’s voice sounds, completely at odds with the image his Doc Martens and long, unruly bleached blonde hair give him. He sounds unsure, innocent… vulnerable. 

They stand like that for a moment, hearts beating against each other. Yeosang’s thumb swipes gently over the apple of Seonghwa’s cheek, their breaths unknowingly synching as the reality sinks in. Yeosang likes Seonghwa. And Seonghwa likes him back.

“Can I kiss you?”

Seonghwa can’t answer fast enough. “ _Yes_.”

It’s so unlike the first time, where Yeosang was drunk and Seonghwa was as stiff as a board. This kiss is easy. Their lips press together delicately and languidly once, twice, three times. Yeosang rests his forehead against Seonghwa’s after he pulls away.

“That was-”

“Yeah, I know,” Seonghwa sighs, already missing the feeling of Yeosang’s lips on his. They’re as soft as they were the night before, and Seonghwa feels like he could kiss him forever. His plumper lips slot perfectly with Yeosang’s thinner ones, like puzzle pieces falling in place.

This time Seonghwa leans forward, emboldened, his hands coming up to encircle the wrists that hold his face. Yeosang responds exactly how he wants, tilting his head up to capture Seonghwa’s lips in a kiss that’s deeper than anything he’s ever felt. It becomes desperate fast, Seonghwa parting his lips and begging Yeosang’s wet muscle to enter and explore. When his tongue slips between Seonghwa’s lips, a frantic keen falls from his mouth unbidden. Yeosang pulls back and presses a finger against his kiss-bitten lips.

“Shhh, baby, you have to be quiet. Everyone is at the bonfire right now, but if you’re too loud, they’ll hear us,” Yeosang admonishes softly. So they were in a cabin, Seonghwa supposed. The youth group cabins were set in a circle around a large gathering area where they did their morning prayers and daily activities. Dead in the center was a fire pit that was lit into a great blaze at the end of the retreat. Everyone must be milling about right outside their door, laughing and talking, unsuspecting of what devious deeds were taking place not 50 paces away. To Seonghwa’s surprise and delight, the prospect of getting caught sent a delicious shiver up his spine. 

“Can you be quiet for me, baby boy? Will you be good?” Yeosang’s demeanor shifts so suddenly it takes Seonghwa’s breath away. He stands at least two inches taller than Yeosang, but now he feels so, so _small_. He wants to please Yeosang. 

Seonghwa wants to be a good boy for him. 

“Y-yes, I’ll be good for you, I pro-” Yeosang’s finger pulls away from Seonghwa’s mouth, his entire hand cupping Seonghwa’s jaw and squeezing, cutting off his words. 

“Will you be good for daddy?” Yeosang growls into his ear. Seonghwa can’t stop the whimper that falls from his lips at the moniker. Never in a million year did he think that he’d have a _daddy kink_ of all things, but this night was full of surprises. What’s one more?

“You like that, don’t you baby boy? I can feel you getting hard and I haven’t even touched you yet. How pathetic,” Yeosang all but snarls. Seonghwa’s legs are shaking and his mouth is dry, held up only by the hand on his jaw. “Now tell me, will you be good?”

“Ye-yes daddy, I’ll be good for you, I swear,” Seonghwa gasps out as Yeosang loosens his hold. He nearly collapses against the hardwood floor, blindly reaching out to grab hold of something, _anything_. What falls under his hand is the cold, round metal of the doorknob, a grounding presence in his grip. He has his full weight against it, his body having turned boneless from Yeosang’s words alone. 

“That’s my good boy,” Yeosang purrs. 

Seonghwa wishes more than anything to see Yeosang’s face right now, but he doesn’t dare make a move to remove the blindfold. Not until Yeosang says it’s okay. He’s sure the boy is smirking, his angelic features morphing into something decidedly less so. His gaze would no doubt burn a hole right through Seonghwa and set his body ablaze.

Yeah, it’s probably better to leave the blindfold on for now. 

“Do you have a safeword?” Yeosang asks, leaning forward to catch Seonghwa’s lips again with renewed vigour. His bottom lip is sucked into Yeosang’s mouth, the wet smacking sounds more obscene than anything Seonghwa has heard in his life. He moans as his lip is released, covered in saliva and tingling from the stimulation .

“No, I don’t. I’ve never…” he trails off, cheeks aflame with what he’s sure is a crimson blush. It was embarrassing to admit aloud in front of Yeosang, who probably thought of him as laughable for still being a virgin at twenty one. He feels Yeosang draw back from him, the shame rolling over him in waves. 

“You’re a virgin, baby boy?” Yeosang asks, to which Seonghwa nods, blindfolded eyes cast to the ground in humiliation. 

“Oh, my love, there’s no need to be embarrassed,” Yeosang coos, stepping close once more until Seonghwa is unable to tell where he ends and Yeosang begins. His red face is tipped up with a gentle finger under his chin, Yeosang scattering kisses over his cheeks, forehead and lips with abandon.

“You’re so precious baby boy, you’re so special. Daddy wants to make you feel good, but I need to know if you really want this. I need you to say yes. If you’re not ready, that’s okay too, I promise,” Yeosang murmurs, his kisses never ceasing. 

Seonghwa feels a warmth in his chest at the words, Yeosang’s reassurances lifting a heavy weight from his shoulders. He never thought he would get this, the man he likes- the man he possibly loves- in his arms. There is no one judging them here. There is no one but themselves. Yeosang accepts Seonghwa the way he is. And Seonghwa wants to give him everything. 

“I want this. So badly… Please daddy, make me feel good,” Seonghwa begs, tears seeping into the blindfold from sweet relief and pure desperation. Yeosang quells him with a hand brushing through the hair on the nape of his neck and a fierce kiss that takes his breath away. Seonghwa is sure that he looks like a mess, his cheeks ruddy and body trembling. Yeosang doesn’t seem to care in the slightest, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper until all he feels is a desperate _need_ for something he knows only Yeosang can give him. 

“You need a safeword, baby boy. You can choose a word, or we can just go with the traffic lights,” Yeosang explains gently. 

“Traffic lights?” Seonghwa pants out, questioning. 

“Green means go, yellow means slow down, and red means stop. If there’s anything that you feel uncomfortable with, just say ‘red’, and I’ll stop, no questions asked,” Yeosang says.

Seonghwa nods, swallowing hard. “I’m okay with that.” 

Their lips connect again, but this time it's a messy, open-mouthed tangle of tongues. Seonghwa doesn’t have much experience in this department, but with Yeosang, it all comes so easy. His tongue snakes out to meet Yeosang’s, curling around the wet muscle and running along Yeosang’s teeth, keen to memorize everything about this moment. Yeosang does much the same, slurping Seonghwa’s tongue into his mouth and sucking on it messily. A groan comes deep from within Seonghwa’s chest and he feels like he’s made of jelly. He didn’t know Yeosang’s lips alone could make him feel this incredible. 

But soon, it’s not _just_ Yeosang’s lips. His teeth join the fun, biting gently on Seonghwa’s bottom lip and tugging it, the faintest prickle of pain making Seonghwa feel lightheaded. The lips travel from his swollen mouth to his neck, bared for Yeosang to mark. He places wet kisses everywhere, breath hot again his warm skin. 

Seonghwa gasps as Yeosang pulls the collar of his shirt down, latching his teeth onto the skin above his collarbone. He laves his tongue over the reddened skin and sucks what is surely a dark, unforgiving bruise onto the unmarred expanse. Seonghwa can do nothing but gasp and bring a hand up to tangle in Yeosang’s hair, already too far gone to do anything but whine and writhe under the other man’s skilled touch. 

Yeosang’s pulls back, definitely admiring his work judging by the way he runs a finger down Seonghwa’s neck before pressing lightly on the sensitive patch of skin, still wet from his ministrations. Seonghwa cries out, the pain shooting sparks down his spine and to his cock. 

“You look so beautiful,” Yeosang praises. “You’re all mine.”

Seonghwa whimpers at the words and nods fervently. “Yes, I’m a-all yours daddy.”

His voice is feeble and pathetic, but Yeosang hums in satisfaction nonetheless. His finger against Seonghwa’s hickey moves down until his palm is pressed flat against Seonghwa’s chest, feeling the rapid rise and fall of it as Seonghwa fights for breath. Then it moves down, lower and lower until it cups Seonghwa’s painfully hard erection through the rigid fabric of his jeans. A wanton moan rips itself from his throat as his hands come up to grip Yeosang’s arms, clutching desperately at him, begging silently for more.

“Colour, baby?” Yeosang asks, stubbornly refusing to move his hand any further. Seonghwa grinds forward, frenzied in his attempts to find some kind of friction. 

“Green. I’m green,” he whines. 

“Good boy.”

Yeosang’s fingers move fast, unbuttoning Seonghwa’s jeans and pushing them off his hips. He sighs at the release, his hard cock no longer restricted by the stiff fabric. Only the thin cotton of his boxer briefs separates him from Yeosang’s hand. 

Yeosang grips him through the cotton, running his thumb right under the head of his cock. The friction is delicious, but Seonghwa wants _more_. 

“Oh, baby boy, you’re already so wet for me,” Yeosang teases as his thumb moves up to press against the wet stain of pre-cum on his underwear. Seonghwa shivers, the tip of him already so sensitive. He feels like he could burst. 

A thud resonates throughout the room, and Seonghwa feels Yeosang’s hot breath on his cock not a moment later. 

_Oh. Oh, fuck_. 

He must have said it aloud because Yeosang chuckles, nuzzling his nose against the length of him before moving lower to mouth at his balls. 

Seonghwa shudders and whines, his hands searching blindly for Yeosang until they find his silken hair. Yeosang tilts his head into Seonghwa’s hands, kissing his thighs softly. 

“I need you to be quiet for me, baby boy. Can you do that for me?” Yeosang requests, nipping and sucking at the soft flesh on the inside of his thigh. Seonghwa’s whole body quivers at Yeosang’s authoritative tone, ready to give him whatever he asks for. 

“Yes, daddy. I can be quiet,” his voice trembles. 

“Good boy,” Yeosang murmurs. “But remember, if you get too loud, daddy’s going to have to punish you. You don’t want that, do you?”

“N-no, daddy,” Seonghwa shakes his head ardently, stomach clenching at the thought of making Yeosang angry. 

“Perfect. You’re my perfect baby, love,” Yeosang purrs, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Seonghwa underwear and pulling them down to pool around his ankles. Seonghwa preens at the praise, a soft gasp escaping him as he feels puffs of Yeosang’s hot breath directly against his unbearably hard cock. 

Yeosang’s hand grips him at the tip, running his palm over him in circles to gather and spread the pre-cum there. Then he fists the girth of him, sliding down smoothly until he reaches the base. He repeats the motion, over and over, picking up speed as he does. One of Seonghwa’s hands flies to his mouth, covering it to muffle the moans that threaten to spill over.

Seonghwa feels Yeosang lean forward, and then his mouth is on him. Stars explode behind Seonghwa’s eyes as he kitten-licks the swollen tip, digging his tongue into the slit to lap up the pre-cum dripping endlessly from him. Yeosang’s hand continues its movement up and down his shaft, grip tightening ever-so-slightly. Then Yeosang’s hot mouth engulfs the entirety of his swollen cockhead, suckling at it and curling his tongue around the hot flesh. Seonghwa sobs silently into his hand, so desperately wanting to scream from the heavenly stimulation but still so keen to please.

Yeosang moves his hand lower to fondle Seonghwa’s tight balls, his mouth moving to slide up and down his length. Seonghwa isn’t large by any means, but he’s definitely above average; still Yeosang is easing down his shaft with no qualms. The wet heat of his mouth is almost unbearable as it sucks Seonghwa in time after time. The slick sound of Yeosang’s saliva is divine; it’s music to Seonghwa’s ears. 

Without warning, Yeosang shifts forward, taking all of Seonghwa cock in until it’s lodged securely in his throat. His nose is pressed against Seonghwa’s pelvis as he gags around his girth, the reflex causing his throat to tighten around Seonghwa’s sensitive length over and over. 

It’s too much for Seonghwa as he lurches forward, the hand covering his mouth dropping in favour of gripping Yeosang’s locks and holding him in place, choking him on his hard cock. A wail rips from his throat, so loud that if someone was standing outside of the cabin, they would have surely heard the debauched cry. 

Yeosang lets Seonghwa ride out the pleasure, gagging obscenely on his dick but never moving to pull off. His mouth is so wet that Seonghwa can feel the saliva drip out from around his cock and run down his balls. 

“O-oh my goodness, fuckfuckfuck,” Seonghwa sobs with abandon, tears soaking through the blindfold. He knows that he’s disobeyed Yeosang and that he’s going to be punished, but in this moment, he couldn’t care less. Wave after wave of pleasure wracks his body as Yeosang gags around him, his stomach clenching in effort as he tries not to cum so soon into Yeosang’s sinful mouth. 

When Seonghwa’s breathing evens out somewhat and his grip on Yeosang’s hair loosens, Yeosang pulls off his cock, gasping for breath. Seonghwa slumps back against the door, every cell in his body vibrating from pleasure and anticipation. When Yeosang finally speaks, his deep voice is raspy from abuse.

“Take off the blindfold,” he orders. Seonghwa’s fingers come up to fumble with the knot around the back of his head, loosening the bow until the silky material falls away from his face. The light is jarring after having spent so long in the dark, but the sight between his legs is breathtaking. 

Yeosang kneels before him looking so utterly debauched. His face is flushed and his chest heaves as he catches his breath. His lips are swollen and pink, shiny with saliva that runs down his chin. Tears are drying on his face but his eyelashes are thick and wet, blinking up at him with a look that is both fond and dangerous. 

“You disobeyed me, baby,” Yeosang scolds him, and it makes Seonghwa want to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. 

“I’m sor-sorry daddy, I d-didn’t mean to, I swear. It was too much… it fe-felt too g-good,” Seonghwa hiccups, letting the tears fall freely. 

“Maybe I didn’t go so easy on you, baby boy, but you still could have gotten us caught,” Yeosang admonishes. “You need to be punished.” 

Yeosang stands up then and moves to the corner of the room, sitting on a bottom bunk bed. The other bunks are empty, but any one of Yeosang’s three roommates could return at any time and catch them like this. With the blindfold off and Yeosang’s mouth no longer monopolizing his attention, Seonghwa can hear the laughter of the youth group members through the door, clear as day. The crackling of the bonfire is loud that he can hear it from where he stands. 

“Come here, baby boy,” Yeosang calls him over and pats his thigh with one hand, leaning back nonchalantly on the other. Seonghwa stumbles over, kicking off the clothes that were caught around his ankles and stopping in front of Yeosang. His cock is level with Yeosang’s mouth at this angle, and he wants _so badly_ to see what Yeosang’s lips look like when they’re wrapped around him. But he doesn’t dare move, waiting silently for Yeosang’s punishment. 

“Take your sweater off,” Yeosang commands. Seonghwa obliges immediately, pulling the thick material over his head. The t-shirt he was wearing underneath follows soon after, joining the pile on the floor. He can feel a blush burst across his face as Yeosang eyes him, his gaze roving over his naked body. Seonghwa unconsciously raises his arms to cover his chest but Yeosang stops him with a word.

“Don’t. You’re gorgeous, my love.”

Seonghwa feels the flush travel down to his chest and he lowers his gaze in embarrassment. Yeosang’s hands come up to grip his narrow hips, drawing Seonghwa closer to run his tongue up Seongwa’s abdomen. The tip of it dips between the lightly defined muscles there, his body flexing on instinct and pushing forward to chase the sensation. 

Yeosang pulls back and guides Seonghwa lower until he’s settled across Yeosang’s knee. 

“I still need to give you your punishment, baby,” Yeosang says, his hand running up and down the curve of Seonghwa’s ass softly. Seonghwa has a good idea what this punishment will entail, and his cock twitches in anticipation where it’s wedged between his stomach and the hard plane of Yeosang’s leg. “What’s your colour?”

“Green, daddy.”

“Good. Count each one.”

Yeosang’s hand moves quicker than Seonghwa can register, coming down against the soft flesh of his ass with a resounding _smack_. Pain prickles across the point of impact and Seonghwa lurches forward, a gasp escaping him involuntarily. He feels a gush of pre-cum escape his cock, surely staining the dark fabric of Yeosang’s jeans. 

“One,” he moans. 

They continue like this until Seonghwa chokes out the number ten. He’s wrecked, hair plastered to his forehead and breathing uneven. He’s not sure how he’ll be able to sit on the bus tomorrow for the hours-long ride home. It’s a problem for another time, he supposes. Right now the pain is sweet, and Yeosang’s words are even sweeter as he whispers praises into Seonghwa’s ear. His hand massages Seonghwa’s cheeks tenderly, the flesh sensitive from the punishment. 

He shifts Seonghwa in his arms, laying him gently on his back atop the bed. Seonghwa’s chest heaves as Yeosang wipes away the tears he didn’t realize had fallen. 

“You did so good, baby boy. I’m so proud of you, “ Yeosang coos. He climbs over Seonghwa’s body, leaning over him to catch his lips in a kiss. Seonghwa’s legs come up automatically, wrapping around Yeosang’s waist and pulling him down, Yeosang’s clothed erection brushing against his own. 

Seonghwa whines at the rough friction, hand travelling down to cup Yeosang through his pants. The man above him all but _growls_ , pushing down harder, chasing Seonghwa’s hand. 

“Want to make you feel good too,” Seonghwa pleads. Yeosang’s eyes flicker to his, the affection in them overwhelming. He pulls Yeosang down by the neck, kissing him earnestly and pouring his pure _need_ to please Yeosang into every stroke of his tongue, every gasping breath, every press of lips against lips. “Want daddy to fuck me so _bad_.”

“Shit, baby, I want to fuck you too. But not here. Not like this,” Yeosang says, although every bone in his body is screaming to give in and wreck Seonghwa, here and now. 

“B-but, why?” Seonghwa whimpers. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, my love, you were perfect,” Yeosang asserts sincerely. “I just don’t want your first time to be here, like this. You deserve so much more. You deserve to be _worshipped_.”

Tears well in Seonghwa’s eyes once again, spilling over as fast as Yeosang’s fingers can brush them away. He’s never felt so loved in his life, and it’s so utterly overwhelming. His heart is swelling in his chest, beating so hard it feels as though it’ll break through its cage of bone. 

“You’re so hard, daddy. I want you to feel good, too,” Seonghwa insists. He knows they won’t have sex tonight, but he wants to show Yeosang how he feels. He wants him to feel how intensely he wants Yeosang, how desperately he wants to please him. 

His fingers undo Yeosang’s button and zipper with little grace, pushing it halfway down his thighs. Pre-cum stains Yeosang’s underwear as well, a testament to just how much he wants Seonghwa right now. The briefs are moved out of the way quickly to allow Yeosang’s cock to jump up against his stomach. Seonghwa’s hands shove themselves under the material of Yeosang’s sweatshirt, pushing it up insistently until Yeosang pulls it over his head, baring his skin for Seonghwa to admire. 

Yeosang is considerably more muscular than Seonghwa, the flesh of his torso hard beneath his fingertips. Yeosang shudders above him as he allows his hands to rove over the planes of his chest and abdomen, the muscles jumping beneath his touch. Then Seonghwa’s hand travels lower and lower, until he’s gripping Yeosang’s leaking cock in his trembling fist. 

Seonghwa attempts to recreate what Yeosang did for him, and the man above him encourages him with deep, raspy moans, occasionally kicking his hips up to chase Seonghwa’s grip. He repeats the motion faster, twisting his wrist when he reaches Yeosang’s bulbous head in a way that tears an urgent keen from his throat. 

“Fuck, baby boy, if you keep this up I’m going to cum,” Yeosang rasps breathlessly. 

“Cum for me daddy, please,” Seonghwa begs, doubling his efforts. Yeosang’s hand snakes down and takes Seonghwa’s leaking cock in his fist, immediately stroking him at the same furious pace as Seonghwa, stopping only to gather pre-cum to ease the slide. 

Their movements become sloppy and frenzied, and Seonghwa cums first, his load shooting over his chest. He can feel a drop land on his chin, and he swears he’s never cum this hard in his life. Yeosang cums soon after, his face buried in the crook of Seonghwa’s neck. 

His cum pools in the dip of Seonghwa’s belly, splashes of it mixing with Seonghwa’s own seed. Yeosang pulls away to look at Seonghwa, who, despite being covered in cum and sweat, still looks like an angel. 

“We are… definitely doing this again,” Yeosang pants, rubbing his hands up and down Seonghwa’s quivering thighs. 

Seonghwa nods in agreement, too exhausted to form a coherent response. Yeosang chuckles, his endearment for Seonghwa warming the very blood coursing through his veins. He pulls away to grab a towel to clean them up, Seonghwa whining petulantly at the loss of Yeosang’s touch. Once the cum and sweat is wiped away, Yeosang helps Seonghwa slip on his underwear and t-shirt, the older man sleepily raising his arms as Yeosang fits the shirt back over his head. 

He presses a kiss to Seonghwa’s forehead, laying his head gently on the pillow before slipping under the covers next to him. Seonghwa moves close to him immediately, nearly asleep. His arms wind around Yeosang as he tucks his head under Yeosang’s chin. 

Before he succumbs to the land of dreams, Seonghwa sends out a little, silent prayer, thanking whoever was up there listening for bringing Yeosang to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I am incapable of ending smut scenes with any kind of finesse so *waves hand* there ya go
> 
> Thank you again for reading~  
> Kudos and comments would be much appreciated ❤（っ＾▿＾）  
> If you also feel that I should add any tags, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Come find me on twt @useumssi <3


End file.
